


Victor Trevor Makes an Assumption

by littleblackbow



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackbow/pseuds/littleblackbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Holmes drops in to visit, makes an assumption, and leaves behind questions in his wake.</p>
<p>All-dialogue, short, sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor Trevor Makes an Assumption

"Is there anything good in the papers today, Holmes?"  
  
"Is there ever, Watson?"  
  
"Oh, come now, don't be like that. You've found dozens of cases from the agony columns. You can't pretend you haven't now."  
  
*knock on the door*  
  
"What is it, Mrs. Hudson?!"  
  
"Mr. Holmes, there's a Mr. Trevor here to see you."  
  
"Trevor? Victor Trevor?"  
  
"What ho, Holmes. You're looking-- Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize... am I interrupting something?"  
  
"I, um... shall I go?"  
  
"No, Watson, you can stay here. Watson, this is Victor Trevor, an old chum of mine from school. Victor, this is my good friend Dr. Watson."  
  
"Good friend is it? Well I was in town for business, and I thought I'd come by to see if you might be interested in "chumming" around with me again, but of course you have found someone by now! And what a fine person, too!"  
  
"Mr. Trevor?"  
  
"Dr. Watson, is it? A pleasure meeting you, even if it was briefly. You take good care of him. He's a very vulnerable soul, even if he doesn't let on."  
  
"Victor, I'm afraid I..."  
  
"No, that's alright, Holmes. I really must dash. If the two of you aren't busy tonight, shall we have dinner? Giovanni's is just down from where I'll be working this afternoon. And in the mean time I'll look up another one of my "chums" and we'll see about making it a double."  
  
*door shuts*  
  
"... Holmes?"  
  
"Aah, yes. Well, you see, Watson, that was..."  
  
"Was he really a friend of yours from your school days?"  
  
"College, actually, but yes. We were... close."  
  
"Holmes? Just  _how_  close?"  
  
"Very close. Oh, look here, in the agony column, the Earl of Salisbury has misplaced his dog and--"  
  
"How close?"  
  
"Watson, if you're trying to ask me if I've committed unnatural offences with the man, you can just come out and ask me. You know that I'm not fond of these sorts of games."  
  
"No, I don't want to-- that is, I don't need to know, it's just that if you had, I want you to know that it's alright."  
  
"Watson, an upstanding man like you condoning offences against the crown?"  
  
"I don't see how a man's personal and romantic interest could affect the crown in any way. In fact, as a medical man, and one educated beyond mere university. There were things I saw and experienced in the Army that most men in England would never understand."  
  
"Watson..."  
  
"As human beings, we need physical affection. And we especially need it during times of stress."  
  
"I see."  
  
" _Do_ you?"  
  
"Watson, come here."


End file.
